When metallic materials are extruded, the strain induced in the material is generally large, typically 2 to 4. When the metallic material is polycrystalline and is subjected to such large strains, it adopts a deformation texture wherein the grains of the material are oriented such that particular crystallographic directions are aligned parallel to the direction of working. Such textures can be modified by subsequent working and heat treatment, but the material rarely regains a random crystallite orientation. In as much as crystallite orientation is influential on both the directionality of the physical properties of bulk materials as well as the response to processes of microstructural modification, such as recrystallization and grain growth, there exists a need to develop methods for extruding metallic materials so the extruded product is substantially free of texture.